grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiral Gems
The Spiral Gems are the physical manifestations of the twelve gifts left behind by Six-Founding Spiral known as Heart, Creation, Strength, Destruction, Form, Soul, Mind, Nature, Bond, Sight, Youth and Ability. Each is believed to contain immense power and if all twelve were brought together they could change the world as we know it. History and Spiral Gems The Elementals were the original guardians of the Spiral Gems but when they were destroyed almost all knowledge of the gems were lost. As time passed the Spiral Gems were protected by secret groups to keep them out of the wrong hands and some were even used by those chosen by the gems themselves. Though their true power is unknown records have been found that explain the basics of their power: Gem of Heart: Whoever is found worthy to have this gem will gain natural empathy, allowing its user to detect the presence of any living being and can even summon help from animals by influencing their emotions. Its ability is centered on sensing and altering the emotions of living beings. For example it can turn the most cowardice man into the bravest hero, change hate into love and share one person's emotions with anyone close by. It is possible it can also enhance the natural healing of organic bodies. Gem of Creation: Anyone who has bonded with this gem will be given the knowledge and power to create almost anything from whatever materials and resources they possess. With the right creativity and mind a single being could create the most advanced kingdom or the most deadly weapons in the world. Gem of Strength: Sometimes called the Gem of Might it endows its user with unlimited strength and power, virtually making them stronger than any living being. Depending on how much the wielder can handle the gem will virtually double their strength, speed and durability as time goes on. Gem of Destruction: Considered to be the deadliest of the Spiral Gems whoever wields this gem will be given the power to destroy absolutely anything they touch, leaving behind nothing as remains. Gem of Form: This gem gives whoever it is bonded to the ability to transform anything into a new form the owner desires, even changing the target from solid to liquid. Gem of Soul: Perhaps as deadly as the Gem of Destruction this gem is able to grant its owner the power of life and death. It can summon life back from the dead, induce death and can even modify souls, allowing them to bond and fuse with other souls. Gem of Mind: This gem is able to grant its owner with absolute knowledge, sometimes showing them visions to answer any and all questions the owner has. This gem is considered to be possibly sentient in a way, choosing when to share its knowledge and can enhance the mind of its owner, giving them a form of telepathy and super intellect. Gem of Nature: The power of this gem connects with the elements of nature itself such as Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Whoever finds it and is found worthy of its power will gain the ability to control and manipulate forces of nature. It can even allow the user to wield sub elements such as lightning and metal. Gem of Bond: Anyone who finds this gem will be able to teleport to anyplace through an invisible network that bonds the universe and possibly even the multi-verse together. In addition to this they are given the ability to manipulate molecular bonds of anything solid, giving them a form of telekinesis. Gem of Sight: Whoever holds this Gem gains the ability to see both the future and past in anyone or anything the wielder sees and also gains cosmic awareness. Gem of Youth: This gem grants eternal youth to the one who holds it. Gem of Ability: The gem allows its user to give a single unique ability to anyone they choose. For example it can give enhanced vision to a blind person, allowing them to have x-ray vision or give someone who is deaf hearing so powerful they could hear even through space or even giving them what could be considered super powers like the ability to fly. It can even be used to enchant objects, giving them a form of power that can be used by anyone in possession of the enchanted objects. Together these Spiral Gems are considered the greatest source of power in the known worlds and unfortunately they are also considered to be catalysts for mass destruction in the wrong hands. It is believed these gems can even be combined together, forming new and more powerful gems. Regardless the Spiral Gems are considered the ultimate power in the universe and thus many people have worked to ensure they would never fall into the hands of evil beings and those who would use them in ways that would harm others. Known Spiral Gem Wielders Phil Ken Sebben - Wielder of the Gem of Sight Category:Mystical Objects